i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhao Shanhe
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Meng Hao | Cod = Broken neck | Age = 20+ | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = Xue Yuncui (concubine) numerous partners | Family = Zhao Binwu (cousin) | Friend = | Enemy = Meng Hao | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Xue Yuncui | Occupation = Son of Zhao Clan Conclave Disciple of the Black Sieve Sect | Affiliation = Zhao Clan | Sect = Black Sieve Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = | Cultivation = Mid-Foundation Establishment | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 2, Chapter 148 | Manhua = ... | Book = 02 | Appears in = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Zhao Shanhe is one of the numerous minor characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He was killed by Meng Hao as he attempted to rape Xu Qing. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = A handsome, spoiled young man who for pleasure often tries to take female disciples he fancy to be his concubine. He was never refused. With the position of his clan within the sect, he was free to do as he pleased since his wayward ways are often ignored. | Background = He was a Conclave disciple of the Black Sieve Sect. In addition, one of the Patriarchs of his Zhao Clan was an Elder in this sect. Several hundred years ago, one of the foremost members of the Zhao Clan reached the Nascent Soul stage and became a Sect Patriarch, ensuring the Zhao Clan's power within the Black Sieve Sect. | History = He was first introduced as he was chasing after Xu Qing who was trying to flee from him. As he was in the Foundation Establishment already, Xu Qing's Qi Condensation cultivation base was unable to thwart off his advances. Teasing, mocking and cajoling her as he goes after her fleeing form, he was caught by surprise when a Flame Dragon attacks him. Discovered by Meng Hao before he nearly raped Xu Qing, he was immediately suppressed by the former's Perfect Dao Pillars. His own Dao Pillars were shattered by Meng Hao, rendering him unable to fight. Unable to resist the crushing pressure from Meng Hao, the latter proceeded to torture him in various ways before finally snapping his neck. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Black Sieve Sect/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Meng Hao